Un regalo perfecto::
by MoonTL Uchiha
Summary: Un regalo no es algo facil de encontrar, y menos cuando es para esa persona especial. Sasuke tiene menos de dos horas para encontrarlo. Sin embargo, se dara cuenta de que quizas, el mejor regalo, no sea algo material. One shot, sasusaku. ¡Feliz navidad!


**Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Era su primera navidad juntos y no llegaría. Después de terminar los preparativos para esa noche, en compañía de sus amigas, las cuales cocinaron y arreglaron el salón de la mansion de Naruto. Después de eso se dirigía a su casa para dejar todo limpio, arreglarse y esperar a su novio. Sin embargo no sería así. Había llamado hace un par de horas para avisar que su vuelo se retrasó y no podría llegar a tiempo para estar con ella en la víspera de navidad. Su primera navidad estaba arruinada. Cierto, tenía a su familia, amigos que más podía pedir. Sin embargo el no estaría. Su primera navidad "juntos" se convirtió solo en un sueño y solo eso. Suspiro resignada, arrojándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Cierto, le había dicho que no llegaría, él no era ese tipo de personas que se la pasaba haciendo bromas. No, para nada. Sin embargo, esta fecha, en especial esta, lo hacía sentir especial. Era la primera navidad que pasaría con ella y eso lo tenía muy feliz. Tanto que se había atrevido a jugarle una broma, diciéndolo que no llegaría. Cuando no era así, había llegado apenas hace unos minutos. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con sigilo y entro a la casa. Todo se veía tan tranquilo.

Subió despacio a la habitación encontrándose con una Sakura completamente dormida. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y resistió las ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta que despertara. Al verla noto que habíaestado llorado. Se sintió mal,que estuvo a punto de despertarl, de pronto escucho que la puerta principal se abrrseó y como un "extraño" subia las escaleras a grandes zancadas.

Sasuke se levantó enseguida y abrió la puerta antes que el extraño lo sorprendiera. Un grito ahogado fue evitado por la rápida mano del azabache, cuando este vio de quien se trataba.

-Sasuke-. Balbuceo la rubia, con las manos de Sasuke aun en su boca, mirandolo de manera sopresiva.

-Eres tú-. Dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que quitaba su mano, de la boca de la chica.-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo venia para hablar con Sakura chan-. Respondió la rubia, recuperando la compostura-, la había visto deprimida por la tarde. despues de tu llamada.

-está durmiendo-. Comento el azabache, mientras regresaba la vista a la habitación para cerciorarse de que sea así.

-creí que no llegarías

-fue solo una pequeña broma.

-Vaya que Sakura se la creyó-. Susurro la chica, pasándose la mano por su sedoso cabello rubio-. Pero me alegro que ya estés aquí. Esta será su primera navidad-. Comento, atrayendo la atención del azabache-. Dime,¿ ya tienes su regalo list?. Déjame decirte que debe ser algo especial, ¡es su primera navidad juntos!

-Lo sé-. asintio el chico, sintiéndose feliz por aquel detalle.

-¿Y lo tienes?-. Interrogo Ino. Sasuke le miro dubitativo para después negaron la cabeza. Había olvidado su regalo-. ¿Qué? No lo tienes-. Grito indignada Ino.

-baja la voz-. Musito el azabache, mientras en su mente cavilaba un plan-. Lo olvide por completo.

-hombres-. Dijo la rubia, decepcionada de que hasta Sasuke pudiera haber olvidado algo tan importante.

-Escúchame, no puedes decirle que he llegado-. Pidió el pelinegro, bajando las escaleras, seguido por la chica-, quédate con ella y convéncela de ir a la fiesta.

-¿A dónde vas?-. Pregunto, al verlo salir por la puerta principal.

-Solo tengo menos de dos horas para buscar un regalo, así que no preguntes más-. Grito Sasuke antes de arrancar el coche-. Nos vemos ahí.

-Pero Sasuke…-. Grito Ino, siendo demasiado tarde, el chico había desaparecido-, como lo hago...

suspiro con cansancio despues de un rato, para despues entrar a la casa de la pelirrosa.

.

.

.

Llevaba más de un hora tratándola de convencer sin lograr nada. Sakura se negaba a ir a la fiesta y a Ino se le acababa la paciencia.

-No ino, no quiero ir a la fiesta-. Se negaba la pelirrosa por milesima vez, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, aun acostada en la cama.

-Sakura, deja de ser tan testaruda y vístete-la regañaba Ino, tratando derazonar con ella-, ahora mismo.

-No-. negó Sakura, sin retratarse, desviando la mirada de la Oji celeste.

-¡Sakura!

-No quiero ir a la fiesta ino, no me siento con ánimos.

-Muy bien, tú lo pediste Haruno-. Amenazo la rubia y Sakura temió en ese momento.

...

-enserio, no sé cómo me Convenciste -. dijo la pelirrosa, al momento que se bajaba del auto.

-Es uno de mis muchos talentos-. Presumió la rubia.

* * *

Sakura llevaba un vestido largo con un escote tipo v. su vestido era de un hermoso color rojo y sus zapatillas eran plateadas. Llevaba su cabello suelto y un maquillaje discreto. Ino llevaba un vestido negro escotado, con zapatos negros y su cabello pararon en la entrada en la puerta y tocaron el timbre. No paso mucho y una pelinegra de hermosos ojos azabache les abrió la puerta.

-Sakura chan-. Chillo emocionada al ver a la pelirrosa-, llegaste. Hola Ino chan

-Hola Mikoto san-. saludo la rubia con una sonrisa blanqucina en el rostro.

-Adelante, pasen-. Invito la pelinegra.

-Hola Mikoto san-. Saludo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin convencer a nadie.

-Ay Cariño-. Dijo Mikoto, negando con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y le abrazo-, estuviste llorando-. La chica negó con la cabeza. La pelinegra se separó de ella y le miro, con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Sé que Sasuke chan no le gustaría verte así

Todo el mundo festejaba excepto ella. No se sentía con ánimos para celebrar algo. Suspiro con cansancio. Lo mejor sería que se fuera a casa. Se levantó con la intención de hacerlo cuando. faltaba poco para media noche, y el ambiente se ponia mas amoroso,todos con pareja, excepto ella. sus padres habian ido, era una gran fiesta organizada en la mansion del rubio. Estaban sus padres, sus suegros, amigos y amigas, pero el no estaban. cambiaria todos los regalos que estaban debajo del arbol por verlo entrar por la puerta. seria un perfecto regalo de navidad.

faltaba poco para que llegara a la puerta cuando alguien interrumpió su partida.

-Sakura chan-. Chillaron a su espalda, atrayendo su atencion. Ella giro y en poco segundos unos brazos la rodeaban.

-Hinata, naruto, hola-. Respondió la chica, después de que el rubio la soltara.

-Te vez hermosa Sakurachan-. alago el rubio-. Hinata y tú se roban todas las miradas, y eso no me gusta nada.

-Naruto kun-. Chillo avergonzada la oji perla. sakura sonrio por primera vez en toda la noche. estuvo un rato con ellos, convensando. hasta que la madre de naruto llegara para llevarse a Hinata, y el rubio le siguio. Era el momento, ahora o nunca.

Llego a la puerta principal, giro la perrilla y empezó avanzar. Miro hacia atras, para observar que nadie la siguiera. Ahora tendría que buscar un taxi para regresar a casa.

* * *

Se le había hecho tarde, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca debio hacer esa horrible broma.

Al llegar al centro comercial lo recorrio como loco, buscando en alguna tienda aquel regalo. Entro a la joyeria decidiendose por uhn reloj de oro, con diamantes incrustrados, pero al salir, se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente, tendria que buscar nuevamente. Despues de un rato, entro a una floreria para comprar un enorme ramo de rosas en forma de corazón, sin embargo al salir de la floreria, se dio que cuenta que las flores se marchitarian despues de un tiempo. No podia regalarle aquello ahora, pues queria que su amor fuera mas duradero. Entro a una tercera tienda, comprando un oso de peluche enorme, el cuial tenia un corazon en medio con un "TE AMO". pero al salir se dio cuenta de que no era tan especial como creia, no podia entregarle aquello. Ella significaba aun mas que eso.

Las tiendas empezaron a cerrar, y el aun no lo conseguia, ni lo conseguiria. no encontró nada que fuera de su agrado. suspiro cansado de no tener el regalo perfecto. Decidió que era momento de regresar, tenia que ir a la fiesta, era lo menos que podia hacer, llegar a pasar la vispera de navidad junto a ella. fue a su departamento y se recosto un rato en su cama, mirando al techo con la esperanza de que el regalo del cielo. y Ocurrio lo inesperado, de un momento a otro se encontraba ya en su coche rumbo a la fiesta. solo esperaba que ino la hubiera convencido y estuviera ahi. al llegar, se bajo corriendo, sin poder esperar, dispuesto entrar. estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando su vista se enfoco fuera de aquella casa. un punto rosa que se alejaba, no dudo ni un momento en seguirlo.

...

-Sakura-. Gritaron y la piel se le erizo. Un pelinegro venia corriendo en su dirección. Su corazón se aceleró al maximo, que sentia que en cualquier momento se detendria. Todo parecía un hermoso sueño, el estaba ahi, corriendo donde ella se encontraba. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por la emoción. Él se acercó y ella no resistió más.

-Sasuke kun, estas aquí-. Balbució emocionada, lanzándose a sus brazos, comprobando que era real.

-Lamento llegar tarde hermosa-. Se disculpo el pelinegro, respondiendo al abrazo. Sakura se separa para mirarlo, abrio la boca dispuesta a responder, pero sasuke se adelanto. de su bolsa saco un estuche de color negro-. Esto es para ti

-Sasuke kun, no debiste…-. Musito Sakura, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Ábrelo-. Pido el entregándoselo.

Sakura lo abrió y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos. Era un collar de oro con un dige del Clan Uchiha, sul símbolo de su clan, adornado con piedras rojas y diamante.

-Este collar ha estado por mi familia desde hace el pelinegro, con un sonrojo en el rostro. -. Mi madre me lo dio cuando era pequeño, con la intención de que yo se lo diera a una persona especial cuando la encontrara...-. aquellas palabras provocaron que sakura le mirara de manera sorpresiva para despues comenzar a sollozar-, y ya la he encontrado.

-Es Hermoso, me encanta-. Dijo Sakura, abrazando al azabache nuevamente. segundos despues se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos-. Gracias ¿puedes ponérmelo?-. pregunto, el chico asintió y tomo el collar colocándolo en el cuello de la chica.

-Sé que no quizas este no sea el regalo perfecto, pero...

-Bromeas verdad-. interrumpio-. me encanta-. Agradeció Sakura, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico para atraerlo. Rompiendo aquella distancia que los separaba, lo beso. Un beso apasionado, lleno de amor, alegría, anhelos. Lo quería tanto, y estaba feliz de que su deseo se haya cumplido. Sasuke estaba ahi, en la vispera de navidad, con ella. Se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos, nuevamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin dejar de sollozar-. Este es el mejor regalo, es perfecto. El que estés aqui, conmigo, es todo lo que quiero sasuke kun.

El pelinegro le miro sorprendido.¿ En verdad su presencia podia ser un regalo para ella? ¿Un regalo perfecto?

-Te amo pequeña-. Dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa en el rostro, para después para ella besarla nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti-. Respondió Sakura, haciendo una pausa para recuperar el aliento-. Te amo Sasuke kun. Y feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad Sakura

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas.**

**Bueno, pues este es un pequeño one shot, espero que sea de su agrado. :D**

**Un pequeño regalo para todos ustedes, un sasusaku :)**

**Feliz navidad a TODOS, mis mejores deseos!**

**Espero que santa claus, Papa noel (depende como le llamen en su pais) les traiga muchos regalos :) jejeje**

**Merry Christmas :) !**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Atte: MoonTL_Uchiha**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
